The Fortune Cookie
by SadKiddo
Summary: Not many people would expect a fortune cookie to tell all the answers to one. But sometimes they're just that special.
**The Fortune Cookie**

Naminé and Vanitas didn't pay the loud chaos going on around them any mind.

Vanitas had come back from Keyblade Graveyard to live in Destiny Islands practically a month or two ago, and the class of trainer Keyblade Wielders had already accepted him for his form.

He was lucky for that; many people wouldn't be exactly 'fine' with the knowledge that an Unversed was before them.

Honestly, he was having a hard time getting used to school and all, along with life itself; but if he was able to survive the few attempts of people trying to kill him, he most likely was able to live life.

Hopefully.

He was actually conversating with Sora and Ventus at that moment, who were sitting near the two of them in the giant cafeteria of Tetsuya Nomura Academy.

Naminé, however, differed.

She remained silent and continued to draw, and even though she was sitting next to Vanitas, she didn't - or couldn't - hear what they were talking about.

She would always get so into her drawings.

So much that she would reach the point where all that existed was her and her sketchbook, floating in the middle of nowhere.

No sound.

No disruption.

No feeling.

Just _her._

Moments ticked by with Naminé's pencil not leaving the paper even once, and everyone's voices fading into muffled shouts.

"Here."

"What?"

Naminé's wonderland came to a sudden stop, causing her to jump slightly while raising her gaze and turning in her seat to see who had spoken.

In front of her, was her red-haired friend, Kairi, with a packet containing something between her fingers.

"Here," she repeated, her sweet smile widening. "I've given one to everyone else; it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get one."

Naminé only stared at the packet for a couple seconds as if analyzing what had just happened, before lightly grinning back and hesitantly taking what Kairi was holding in her hand.

"Thank you," she said shyly, beginning to open the plastic container.

Kairi walked back towards where she was sitting before, which was at a separate table with Xion, leaving Naminé with the others.

She observed the packet, now seeing that there was a fortune cookie inside.

After a few seconds of taking it all in, she finally opened the wrapper and released the cookie. She slowly cracked the biscuit in half, revealing its fortune.

As quickly as she could, she placed the small piece of paper atop her sketchbook, which was on the table in front of her.

Naminé took the first bite of the pastry, signaling that to continue until there was nothing left in her hands.

For her, fortune always came last!

When she finished, Naminé read over the fortune.

' _You are the guiding star of his existence._ '

 _What?_ she thought in confusion.

She kept staring at it and reading it.

And reading it.

And reading it.

Each time she took in the words, it gradually made more sense.

There was still one thing she didn't understand, though.

 _Who is this 'he'?_

Naminé tore her gaze from the paper, running her eyes over each person in view.

Without control of it, her eyes suddenly stopped on a certain person.

When her mind finally cleared, she found herself staring at Vanitas.

She continued looking at him; for a bit _too_ long.

And then it hit her like a smack in the face.

That 'he' was Vanitas.

Her eyes slightly widened in surprise at first, but, eventually, a small smile slowly lit her face.

When Vanitas noticed her staring at him, he turned to face her and grinned.

"You sure are being quiet over there," he remarked, causing Naminé's face to change again, this time to an embarrassed expression.

A small blush covered her cheeks.

"I-I am . . . ?" she asked, pretending not to know.

"Yeah."

There was a short silence.

"What did you get as your fortune?" he finally asked, attempting to change the subject.

He succeeded.

Naminé briefly thought before shaking her head, saying a quiet "Nothing."

Vanitas merely raised an eyebrow, then ended up looking at Naminé's drawing.

It was of a Cardinal sitting peacefully in a nest, but it was quite detailed.

You could make out every line.

No permanent eraser marks.

No mistakes to be found from the viewer's eye.

The shadows were even accurate, as well.

"You know, you should be a professional artist," he admired, smiling again.

Naminé's blush darkened.

"Oh, it's not that good," she said nervously, unable to accept a compliment.

"Sure it is!" he exclaimed, picking up the sketchbook to look at her other drawings before she could do anything to stop him.

Naminé's face only brightened again, staring at the male with jet-black hair before her.

 _'You are the guiding star of his existence.'_

* * *

 **Okay, so**

 **This was just a cute idea idea that came to mind after school when I was eating a fortune cookie**

 **I actually wrote this back in October, but I just rewrote it because I didn't like how it was before :/**

 **Btw, for those who don't know, Tetsuya Nomura is the creator of Kingdom Hearts; so I just named the school after her '^^**

 **Credits:**

 **Square Enix & Disney | **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to their original owners.**


End file.
